The Winter's Heir
by VHS Love Tape
Summary: On a mission of great importance to the safety of her tribe, Sejuani finds herself lost in the streets of Piltover. Her investigation leads her to Jayce's laboratory, where she finds a most suitable candidate to be the father of her heir. / /Rated M for smut. One shot. Reviews encouraged: Insult me! Praise me! You decide! / /


**A/N: This is a one-shot based on one of the chapters I wrote in my story 'A Weekend At The Institute' I decided to update it and bring it in line with new lore (that is, no summoners, no institute etc.) It was a bit of a challenge to find a way to bring Jayce and Sejuani together within the confines of the new lore, so I'd like to see some feedback on whether or not I did a good job with that.**

 **Alternatively if you just want to read some sex, then skip to the third line break (excluding this one).**

* * *

Bristle grunted as the ice-runner lurched with the waves. The bellows coming from above-decks told Sejuani that they had reached their destination. She tore into a bale of hay and spread the contents before her great boar as the ship's crew set to work with the mooring lines.

"Easy, Bristle," she said, voice low and as comforting as she could manage. She scratched behind the boar's ear as the creature greedily devoured the offering. "When we get back to the Freljord, we'll find you some juicy poros. Maybe an Avarosan or two, if we're lucky."

Smirking at the prospect, she left her beast to eat as she ascended to the weather deck. The midday sun gleamed off the surface of the water, its warmth alien and unsettling on Sejuani's back. The decision to come to Piltover had not been made lightly.

When a Piltovan was spotted deep in the Freljord, concerns were raised as to his motives. Was he simply a hapless explorer? Or was he a scout sent to gauge the defences of the Winter's Claw? The people of the Freljord had already seen enough foreign aggression during the Noxian Barbarian Pacification Campaigns. If the people of Piltover wanted to try their hands at warfare, Sejuani wanted to be prepared.

The decision was made and, leaving her tribe in the capable paws of the Ursine Volibear, Sejuani commanded an ice-runner to bear her to Piltover. She took her first tentative steps off the boat and onto the limestone paved docks of one of Piltover's numerous trading districts.

Garish colours and hundreds of accents fed Sejuani's unease. Casting quick glances at the myriad faces that shifted and melted within the crowds, she couldn't help but feel out of her depth. _I am the matron of the Winter's Claw_ , she reminded herself. _If that Avarosan slut can walk these streets, then so can I._ Nerves steeled, Sejuani stepped into Piltover proper. Her mind turned to the self-proclaimed Queen of the Freljord.

The thought made her sick. That harlot Ashe had whored herself out to Tryndamere to secure his support. Such a weak woman couldn't hope to rule the Freljord. _No true leader prostitutes themselves for a handful of barbarians_. _A real Iceborn takes what they want!_ _The right of the strong_. _And to think... they haven't even whelped an heir yet._

Sejuani snickered at the thought. Perhaps Tryndamere wasn't up to the task? A wicked grin played over her lips at the thought. It mattered not. With no heir, her claim to the throne would last only as long as breath filled her lungs. Sejuani was determined to make sure that wasn't much longer.

Meandering through the streets of Piltover, Sejuani felt a gnawing thought in the back of her mind.

 _I have no heir._

With all her time making war, the thought of finding a worthy mate hadn't even crossed her mind. She swallowed the warm foreign air. Scanning her surroundings for any building that resembled a seat of power, Sejuani made a note of the possible candidates in her tribe.

Volibear was out of the question. They were incompatible. A human was unable to mother the child of an ursine. _Though the might of such a child would be something to behold._ She entertained the thought for a moment before moving along. Olaf was reckless. Any son he sired carried the risk of following in his foolish footsteps. Peerless warrior though he was, Sejuani knew that her heir must be strong of arm _and_ of mind.

 _Pathetic._

Sejuani soured. Not a man in her tribe was enough to satisfy her needs. With a scowl, she focussed on the search for her mysterious Piltovan trespasser. The buildings in Piltover all looked the same. Cogwheels picked out in argent silvers and auric golds adorned practically everything. Bronze facings and intricate works of metal made it difficult to discern any singular seat of power. Sejuani rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks.

Before her, on the side of a building, stood a huge propaganda piece. An inconceivably handsome man stood atop a pile of broken machinery wielding a mighty hammer. His perfectly chiselled jaw and widows peak drew the eye immediately, and his powerful frame simply oozed charisma.

"The Defender of Tomorrow?" she said out loud. reading the words that accompanied the poster. "Jayce fights for tomorrow... will you?"

"Isn't he a dream?" a woman sighed in answer to Sejuani's musing. The Winter's Wrath snapped her eyes to the speaker. A small Piltovan woman with a doughy body and dyed blonde hair stood before her. Repulsive as the weakling was, Sejuani saw an opportunity.

"Where can I find him?" _Perhaps he can help me with my task._

The Piltovan laughed.

"In his workshop, of course, in the north of the city. Good luck if you're hoping to meet him. He never takes visitors."

Sejuani frowned and looked back up at Jayce. _Evidently he's a powerful figure here. He should be able to find my interloper._ For a while longer she lingered, absorbing his details. The light shadow of stubble peppering his perfectly cut jaw gave him a rugged sensibility, and the hands holding his hammer looked strong and dependable. He really was handsome. _Hard to believe he's a Piltovan._

* * *

Without much difficulty, Sejuani found the laboratory. It was a humble building, but well signposted. _The Piltovans truly are proud of this one,_ Sej mused as she saw the ornate chemtech lamps flanking the heavy Ironwood doors.

 _Perhaps this is the wrong place._ Sejuani felt doubt gnawing at her when she found the foyer empty. It was bare but for a receptionist's desk and a worn out bench in the corner. Nobody appeared to be home. With a frustrated huff, Sejuani slammed her fist on the wooden panel of the desk. A mechanical whir filled the room.

From a trapdoor in the floor rose a techmaturgical machine. It's workings seemed impossible to fathom as it stood before Sejuani, humanoid in shape with a curious blonde wig draped over its eerie face.

"How may I help you, ma'am," the machine asked.

Sej took a step back. She looked around the robot in a bid to find the real speaker. _This machine... talked?_ In silence, the droid waited for a reply. Finally, the Winter's Wrath cleared her throat.

"Defender of Tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The creator is not taking visitors, except for matters of special scientific interest or Piltovan security."

Sejuani bristled.

" _I_ am the Winter's Wrath! You _shall_ let me pass."

The machine repeated its words.

The Freljordian scrunched up her face. She took the True Ice bola from her hip and began to twirl it over her head. With a mighty heave, she brought the bola to bear. The machine took the full brunt of the attack. In a spectacular flash of sparks and metal Sejuani decapitated the droid. She let out a huff as the robot collapsed in a heap. For a second, she stood there, contemplating her next move. And then the shutters dropped over the doors.

A siren cried out the alarm, and Sejuani glanced all around her as the lights dimmed, replaced by a pulsating ominous red glow. Whirring filled the air as a panel in the wall dropped. Striding forth from the blackness, more machines rushed towards the Winter's Wrath. She smiled a crooked grin. _Finally, some excitement._

Readying herself, she took a deep breath and began to swing the bola. Gaining momentum, she heard the familiar whistle of her flail as she stepped towards the techmaturgical security guards. Like the howling winds of the north, her bola churned the air. Malefic glint in her eye, Sejuani let the first of the machines have it.

Crunching metal and grinding gears confirmed the furious blow. Smashing into the side of the robot's chest-piece, the bola found its mark. Lifted in to the air by the impact, the droid went clattering towards the receptionist's desk. The eyes of the remaining machines transitioned blue to red. One of the techmaturgical men was wearing a curious blue cap emblazoned with a golden badge.

"Citizen, do not resist, officers are en-route," the droid said. Sejuani sneered as it repeated its words over and over again, all the while advancing towards her.

Sejuani grabbed the cap wearing droid and pulled it close. In a moment of unadulterated rage, she head butted the robot at full force. The clank of metal on metal rang out. Sej's helmet caught most of the blow, but still she saw stars as she shook off the impact. The one wearing the cap piped up once more.

"Violence will not be tolerated."

The Winter's Wrath let out a growl. Spinning into the side of the machine's face, the True Ice bola delivered the same fate that had already met two other androids. Gears churned and grated inside as the robot crumbled to its knees. Sej struck it once more, finally silencing its incessant tirade. The final remaining droids fell just as easily as the first.

Standing amidst a pile of broken robots Sejuani took a moment to catch her breath. She scanned the room. Still open, the panel that had revealed the reinforcement droids was her only option. Gripping her bola tight, she strode into the unknown.

Illuminated by dim red lamps, a largely empty workshop stretched before Sejuani's eyes, a lone door standing at the end. Scanning the walls around her, she crept forwards, flail at the ready. Everything was eerily quiet. Even the siren was muffled here by the thick walls separating the foyer and the workshop proper. Reaching the door, she slid the True Ice weapon into the holster by her hip.

Inside was nothing but a small box-room with a panel covered in lights. She looked at them. Each one was labelled with a letter and a number. As she scanned them each in turn, she ran her fingers along them. The doors closed behind her. Spinning on her heels, she was immediately knocked off balance by a curious sensation. She was falling.

Clutching on to a handrail lining the box-room, Sejuani's pulse quickened. Her knuckles went white as her speed increased. _How could I have fallen for such a trap?_ Her face twitched. She was enraged. How many battles had she fought? How many men had she slain? And now she was going to die in a foreign city, caught in some trap and falling to her doom.

But then she began to slow. No longer was she falling out of control. The room came to a standstill, and Sejuani felt herself dizzying with the sensation. A bell rang, and the doors opened. Stretching out before her was a bright secondary workshop, hidden from the public eye and filled to the brim with techmaturgical gizmos and wondrous inventions. Gingerly, she stepped out, eyes wide as saucers for the hundredth time in a day.

"You were quick today. Run out of pastries at the Hall of Law?" said a masculine voice.

 _That has to be the Defender of Tomorrow_ , Sejuani knew. _A voice so handsome could only belong to such a man._

Confirming her suspicions, Jayce stepped out from behind one of those droids Sejuani had dismantled. The thing was tied up in a frame to be worked on. For a moment, Jayce stood stunned.

"You... You're not Vi or Cait."

" _I_ am Sejuani, of the Winter's Claw."

Sej stood tall, puffing out her chest and raising her chin. Jayce looked her up and down for a moment.

"Law-bots, deal with this intruder. I don't have the time," said Jayce with a wave of his hand.

The air began to buzz with machinery. Sejuani looked around. Everywhere she turned she saw those red eyes attached to the droids she'd encountered in the foyer.

Once more, her flail howled like the Freljordian winds.

* * *

Ragged breaths escaped Sejuani's mouth as she tore the head from the final law-bot with her bare hands. Wayward sparks of electricity threatened to zap her fingertips as she threw the head to one side and let the limp machine clatter to the ground. She scanned the room. Jayce stood watching her with fascination.

"Consider me impressed, _Sejuani_ , was it?" His handsome voice filled the air. "It's no easy feat to dismember a whole gank-squad of law-bots. I should know, I designed them."

Sejuani raised an eyebrow.

" _You_ created these machines?"

"Like you don't know," he said, smugness oozing from each word.

 _A warrior's arm and a wizard's mind,_ Sejuani mused.

"You're tough, I have to give you that. Where did Viktor find you?"

"Viktor?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? How chem-addled are you? Who else would want to break in here? I tell you what though, you made it further than any of his goons ever did before. But wait. You're not _even_ augmented. A foreign mercenary perhaps? You've got a northern look about you."

Sejuani growled.

"I'm _nobody's_ goon. I come in the name of the Winter's Claw. And I demand answers."

Jayce cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

"One of you Piltovans was sighted in my territory. What was his purpose? You must be part of the war councils here. When are you planning to invade?!"

Sejuani seethed, mind racing ahead before Jayce had chance to speak.

"A Piltovan... in the Freljord?" Jayce pursed his lips for a moment and thought. He grinned and rolled his eyes when he deduced the most likely culprit. A certain blonde haired explorer came to mind.

Sejuani stormed forwards. Jayce backpedalled, instinctively reaching for his hammer. When his fingers found nought but empty air he readjusted his strategy.

"Bring him to me," Sejuani demanded.

"Now, I'm afraid it wouldn't be my place to do such a thing..." He paused to choose his next words. "Clearly you're upset by this transgression, but allow me to assure you, the City of Progress is _not_ interested in invading the Freljord."

"We'll see about that." Sejuani closed the gap. "Give me his name."

"No can do."

Sejuani grabbed Jayce by the collar and made her demands again. Out of options, the Defender of Tomorrow shoved the Freljordian back.

Snarling, Sejuani threw her fist towards the Piltovan inventor. The blow landed squarely against Jayce's jaw. He shoved the Winter's Wrath away once more. Again her fist flew. This time Jayce was ready. Ducking under the blow, he tackled the Freljordian to the ground, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Srcrambling to his feet, Jayce made a move to retrieve his hammer. Sejuani let out a wheeze and rolled over to push herself up from the cold tiles of the laboratory floor. By them time she'd regained her wit, Jayce was armed and ready, though he stood unmoving some distance from the Freljordian.

"Now, Ms. Sejuani, for your own safety I'd have to advise against this course of action. I—"

"Enough talk!"

Charging forwards, the Winters Wrath closed the gap between the two combatants and swung her bola. Jayce sidestepped the blow and made sure to parry with his hammer just to be safe. With her flail out of the way, the Defender hit back with his hammer. The blow caught Sejuani in the side of her chestplate. The fur lining absorbed a lot of the impact, though the blow was still staggering.

The Winter's Wrath found her footing and sent the bola swinging once more. The blow flew faster than the first, and Jayce had to resort to blocking the attack with the handle of his hammer. The bola threatened to tangle itself around the shaft and Jayce saw an opportunity.

She snarled as he grabbed the chain of her flail in a bid to disarm his aggressor. Rushing forward to close the distance, Sej began to grapple with the Defender. With a firm head butt she gained the upper hand and made a start untangling the chain from the hammer's handle. Jayce used a free hand to pull the horn on Sejuani's helmet. The movement distracted her and she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

The helmet went clattering to the ground. Jayce used his palm to push Sejuani's face while he pulled at her bola once more. She growled and punched Jayce in the side. The first blow seemed superficial. With a mighty roar she thumped him again, this time managing to wind him. He stumbled back a few paces, dragging Sejuani with him by the chain tangled in his hammer. Engaged in a tug of war, Sej found herself locking gazes with her opponent, softening when she failed to detect even a hint of malice. _Perhaps there is truth in his words_.

Staring back into the ice-blue eyes of the Freljordian, Jayce noted her expression soften and tried to seize the opportunity. Giving the bola a yank he continued his attempt to disarm her. The resistance he met surprised him even now.

With a shoulder barge, Sejuani pushed Jayce back. Even if this _was_ a misunderstanding, the Winter's Wrath would allow no man to disarm her. Using the force of her blow to his advantage he leapt backwards and fiddled with that hammer of his. In a flash of light the weapon changed its nature, and he held it like a techmaturgical crossbow.

He tinkered with the hammer once more, dialling down the settings in hopes of merely stunning his opponent with the energy. Aiming for the centre of mass he released a shock blast, electing to leave out the acceleration gate, lest he wound his foe to grievously.

Sejuani shrugged off the blow like it was nothing.

Chill winds seemed to fill the air of the lab and Sejuani's eyes began to glow, blue as the True-Ice bola in her hands. Jayce was stunned by the spectacle. The bola began to howl as the Freljordian swung it above her head. It roared through the air like the winds of a winter storm, and Jayce scarcely had time to dodge. Avoiding the bola, the Defender of Tomorrow permitted himself a smirk.

But it was Sejuani who's smile shone through. Her bola erupted in a frigid explosion. The cold seeped into Jayce's very bones, and he found his movements unnaturally slow. Sejuani caught her breath, the glow fading from her eyes as she looked over her defeated foe. He really was handsome. _Strong of arm... and of mind_. Sejuani grinned wickedly, a new plan formulating as she moved towards him.

* * *

"I must admit, Defender of Tomorrow," Sejuani said. "I never thought to see such a fight from a Piltovan. My blood hasn't run this warm in a long time. I believe there is truth in your words. That this could be a misunderstanding is a possibility I am willing to accept."

Jayce shivered with the supernatural chill. His hammer had dropped to the floor in the icy burst, and now he found himself unable to pick it up, his limbs refusing to obey his commands. Sejuani saw his discomfort, her plan would be easier than she thought.

"Fret not, I can take all the chill out of your bones. But in return you must help me find my interloping Piltovan... And sire me an heir."

Stroking the frosty cheek of her foe, she leaned in close to drink in his features. What woman could resist him? His dark hair and baby-blue eyes. That jaw that looked as though it were chiselled by the gods themselves. She bit her lip as she felt her nethers warming with anticipation.

Breath misting in the air, Jayce found himself unable to speak. Shivering uncontrollably, he simply looked into her eyes. Sejuani took his lack of response to be an agreement to her proposal. _After all, what alternative does he have?_ With a wicked smirk she pressed her lips against his. She felt her warmth spreading to him, thawing his frozen face wherever she touched. She knew he'd be grateful. Before long her suspicions were confirmed. When Jayce returned her kiss, she had won.

Already she could feel herself growing wetter. His handsome visage was impossible not to adore. She squeezed her thighs together and felt the warmth spreading below. Without removing her lips from her prey, she unfastened her fur and iron breastplate and let it clatter to the ground. She moaned a sigh of relief into Jayce's mouth as the fresh air met her breasts. She did away with the thin strap of leather that covered her nipples and kept her bosom in check.

Exposed to the chill in the air her nipples stood erect, two perky red nubs in a sea of pale Freljordian flesh. She grabbed one of Jayce's frozen arms and brought his hand to her chest. The cold made her breath catch in her throat and she bit her lip as she felt his fingers twitching into life. Soon, his hand became his again, and he let his male instincts drive his actions, squeezing and moulding the soft flesh in his grasp.

As the warmth began to awaken Jayce's hibernating body, Sejuani unfastened her boots and breeches, shimmying out of them until she was left standing in her smallclothes. The cool air reminded her of home. Her underwear grew damper and damper as she ran her fingers along Jayce's taut biceps. Her wiry strength seemed insignificant in comparison to his bulging muscles, but Serylda's blood flowed through her veins and she could hold her own with the toughest of warriors.

With his arms under his control, Jayce let his hands explore the Freljordian. Her stomach danced when he ran his fingers over her toned abs, and she ran her fingers through his dark crop of hair as his grasp reached her rump. Spreading her cheeks and squeezing her flesh, he engaged her in a kiss, a challenge Sejuani accepted readily.

Tongues dancing in a battle all of their own and hands exploring freely, Sejuani's desire grew wilder. She unfastened the leather chestguard that Jayce wore over his fleece-lined jacket, dropping the cogwheel centrepiece onto the ground with a clatter. She undressed him layer by layer until his perfect chest stood before her.

Muscled like a maiden's fantasy, Jayce had yet to disappoint. Sejuani ran her fingers along the lines of each of his rock-solid abs, tracing around his firm pectorals as she took the initiative in the battle of tongues. His flesh was still cold to the touch, though Sejuani reckoned she knew one place that'd be warming even now. She unfastened his trousers and slid her hand into his undershorts.

He moaned slightly as she took a firm grip of his shaft. Sejuani raised an eyebrow. It was shorter than expected, though she didn't mind; she wasn't particularly deep. His girth, however, had her tingling with anticipation. She squeezed his member and delighted in the way he bucked his hips, desperate for more. She lowered to her knees and let his cock out for air.

Licking her lips, she eyed his dick with hunger. Her right hand instinctively moved to her lower lips as she imagined his width stretching her folds. Running a finger along her moist slit, she licked at the tip of his rod, flicking her gaze upwards to gauge his reaction. His compliance was total. He would give her an heir willingly. Giving her prey a dirty grin, she took his tip into her mouth.

Lingering for a moment, she savoured the salty taste. His hand ran through her short ice-grey hair. She felt him gripping tightly. Her eyes narrowed and she let her teeth worry his member as she gave him a warning growl before prising his fingers off. He took the hint and placed his hands on her shoulders instead, understanding that this was happening on Sejuani's terms. Firmly in control, the Winter's Wrath took more of his length in her mouth, jaw splitting wider with each inch to accommodate his girth.

When she could take no more before gagging, she slurped at the built up saliva surrounding him before pulling her head back. His cock twitched as it left her mouth, begging for more stimulation. She obliged. With each repetition, she managed to take his dick a little deeper. Stroking herself through her smallclothes, she slurped his cock with more voracity every passing second.

Sloppy trails of saliva dangled from her lips, drenching her chin as she sucked at his member. She took him all the way to the hilt and managed to suppress her gag reflex. For a moment, she left him buried in her throat. Growing short of breath, she could smell his musk with her nose buried in his thatch of groomed dark hairs. When her need for air became too great, she let him go, his dick springing out of her mouth with a wet slap. She coughed and spluttered as she breathed, gooey trails of spit and precum linking her lips and his end.

She looked up into Jayce's eyes to see the lust that had built up. He was ready. Placing her hand on his stomach, she guided him down to the floor and moved upwards to straddle his waist, kicking off her smallclothes as she manoeuvred. Her cunny was already a wet mess. A string of her honey dangled from her flower, slowly making its way to Jayce's well lubed prick. Running one hand along his chest, she guided his cock inside.

Mewling hoarsely, she lowered herself onto his member. Teasingly slowly, she took him in little by little, savouring every inch as he stretched her cunt. When his tip brushed against her sensitive spot her breath caught and she dug her nails into his tensing abs. His rough hands ran up her thighs to her rump where he spread her cheeks and squeezed out his frustration.

Buried to the hilt, Sejuani sat on top of Jayce for a moment, slowly rolling her hips in time with his pulsating squeezes. Finally she began to rise again, allowing Jayce's cock to scrape along her folds. Jayce tried to push her back down onto his prick, but her strong legs resisted his will. She was doing this at her pace.

Slowly she rode his dick, heavy breaths coming out in rags every time his fat cock stretched her opening and rubbed against that sensitive spot inside her cunt. Her first climax caught her by surprise. Jayce dug his nails into the flesh of her behind, spreading her cheeks just has his member reached that special spot. Sej felt her walls twitching around his meat, and her groans filled the otherwise silent lab.

Having tasted her first orgasm, Sejuani was driven mad by pleasure. She kicked up the pace, bouncing on Jayce's cock like a meadhouse wench. Her flesh clapped against his, the sounds of their passion echoing around the high walls of the lab. A hoarse moan escaped her lips with each heavy breath as she bucked like Bristle on the hunt. Soon enough Jayce's own grunts joined the crescendo.

As her pace grew ever faster, she brought a hand to her sensitive nub and began to rub herself while Jayce took one hand off her ass to knead her breasts. Feeling his coarse fingertips locking tight around a nipple, she bit her lip to hold back a scream of ecstasy. The taste of copper filled her mouth as she bit harder.

Fingertips broke skin as Jayce's grip on her rump tightened. Sejuani felt the Defender of Tomorrow shudder beneath her as he let out a moan. She felt his member twitch and buried him as deep inside as she could. Rubbing her nub, she joined in his climax, her walls tightening around his cock as if to keep every precious drop of his seed from escaping.

Sweat pouring from her forehead, Sejuani sat on Jayce's lap as her pleasure washed over her in waves. Her hand traced slower circles over her clit as she clenched around his prick. Spasming and contorting, her cunt kept his member in place while he pumped the last of his seed deep inside.

Eventually Jayce's cock softened. With ragged breaths Sejuani rolled off of her spent foe, holding her entrance closed tightly with her hand, unwilling to let a single drop of his cum escape her snatch. She lay on her back for a few moments as she caught her breath, tilting her pelvis back to let the salty fluid dribble into her womb. Jayce lay beside her, wordless and breathless.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence, Sejuani turned to look at the Defender. He was admiring her form from the side, his wet cock glistening and shrinking in the cool air. She met his gaze.

"You'll show me to my Piltovan trespasser. And then I'll take another sample. We may need to do this a lot before your seed quickens. I look forward to putting these to good use."

With a wry smile, Sejuani squeezed Jayce's heavy sack before putting on her smallclothes.


End file.
